Hebras de Cabello
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Mini-Shot. A ella no le gustaba su cabello corto, ansiaba ondear su melena larga nuevamente, pero las palabras de su amigo en un corta conversación son incluso capaces de poderla hacer cambiar de opinión ¡Allen x Lenalee! ¡Reviews Please!


**¡Hola! Jejeje ya tenía tiempo que no pasaba por acá, bueno, pues esta vez les traigo un mini-shot de Allen y Lenalee... y ejem, Kanda de agregado ^^**

**Lo siento, realmente éste es mi primer trabajo de estos dos, así que estoy un poco nerviosa... pero igual espero que les agrade, aunque sea un poquito**

**Aclaraciones: -Man ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino (creadora del manga), editorial Shueshia (manga), estudio Tokyo Movie Shinsha y la cadena televisiva TV Tokyo. Yo solo los tomé prestados por mero amor al arte ^^**

* * *

~Hebras de Cabello~

Acarició su corta melena frente al cristal en el que se reflejaba, en pocos meses su cabello había crecido llegando hasta sus hombros; sonrió al recordar como su hermano había llorado de felicidad al ver sus cabellos negros un poco más largos. Abrió un poco más los ojos al recordar una escena triste en su vida como exorcista

-"_Lenalee, tienes un cabello muy hermoso. No lo pierdas de nuevo en la guerra_"-

-Anita-san…- susurró al recordar las últimas palabras que le había dicho la mujer; terminó de cepillarlo para después acomodar su uniforme y salir, caminó por los largos pasillos del nuevo cuartel general de la Orden Oscura dirigiéndose a la oficina de su hermano Komui. Tan pronto se encontró en los terrenos los miembros de la sección científica comenzaron a saludarla a la vez que Reever la guiaba hacia la puerta del supervisor

-Aquí está, Lenalee- sonrió el australiano señalando el lugar de donde provenía la chillona voz de Komui

-Gracias, jefe de sección Reever- agradeció regalándole una sonrisa al pelicastaño, las mejillas del hombre frente a ella se tiñeron de un suave rojo mientras se despedía, alzó la mano contestando el ademán del jefe de sección; tomó una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a girar la perilla de la puerta –Con permiso…-

-¡Lenalee-chan!- exclamó el mayor de los Lee abalanzándose sobre su hermana en un efusivo abrazo, la pelinegra sonrió con vergüenza mientras una gotita resbalaba por su sien

-Komui-san quiere mucho a Lenalee- comentó una voz masculina detrás de supervisor

-¡A-Allen-kun!- chilló la exorcista sonrojándose por la efusiva muestra de cariño que había demostrado su hermano frente al albino, el mencionado sonrió amablemente al ver la expresión de su compañera

-Está bien, Lenalee- calmó tomando entre sus manos las hojas con los detalles de la misión encomendada a ambos –Todos conocemos las muestras de afecto de Komui-san, ó como dice el idiota de Bakanda "complejo de hermana"-

-¡Eres malo, Allen-kun!- chilló el susodicho cual niño pequeño haciendo puchero, sonó su nariz con un gran pañuelo siguiendo con el drama para después acomodar sus gafas tornándose serio –Muy bien, cuídense, contamos con ustedes-

-¡Hai!- contestó el inglés a la vez que se dirigía a la puerta cruzando el marco; la pelinegra se detuvo a pocos pasos de salir girándose a ver al mayor, bajo la mirada viendo los aros alrededor de sus tobillos, sonrió al recordar el trato que había hecho con su Inocencia

-Itekimasu, nii-san- se despidió sonriendo alegremente, el regente del cuartel sonrió feliz despidiendo a su pequeña hermana de igual manera

-Iterashai-

Salió corriendo para alcanzar al dueño del Crown Clown quien se despedía de los miembros de la sección científica, pronto comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraba abierta una de las puertas del Arca Blanca, cruzando la puerta con el numero -14- ingresaron al gran pueblo dentro del antiguo hogar de los Noah

-¿Qué pasa, Lenalee?- se atrevió a preguntar el joven Walker al ver que la chica acariciaba su cabello al reflejarse en los cristales de las ventanas de los edificios

-No es nada, Allen-kun- respondió agitando las manos frente a ella acompañando su negativa

-Eso no es cierto- reafirmó alborotando ligeramente los cabellos de la dueña de las Dark Boots –¿Sabes? Me gusta más como te vez con el cabello corto- comentó con una sonrisa deteniendo el caminar de la chica

-Allen-kun…- musito con sorpresa sonriendo tímidamente –Yo también…- comenzó respirando hondamente –Me gusta cómo te ves con el cabello alborotado-

-¿R-Realmente se alborota?- cuestionó avergonzado mientras se alisaba sus hebras blancas frente a un cristal

-Sí, aunque solo se alborota cuando activas tu Inocencia- aclaró sonriendo divertida, el británico soltó un suspiro de alivio al conocer ese dato, finalmente para él era importante mantener un buen aspecto en cualquier momento –Es algo realmente curioso-

-La Inocencia sí que nos cambia el aspecto- bromeó el chico moviendo lentamente su brazo izquierdo –Mi brazo de pronto se convirtió en una espada de exorcismo y tu sangre en las nuevas Dark Boots-

-Cierto- asintió caminando al lado del payaso blanco –En ese tiempo pasaron muchas cosas, especialmente en el barco de Anita-san…-

-Lenalee…-

-¿Pero sabes?- inquirió mirando fijamente al inglés –No me importaría perder de nuevo mi cabello con tal de protegerlos- añadió acariciando suavemente las puntas negras

-Pero estoy seguro que Komui-san y Bak-san se entristecerían mucho-

-¿Eh, el jefe de Rama Bak?- repitió confundida. Allen comenzó a balbucear torpemente mientras movía frenéticamente las manos al darse cuenta de que había delatado al rubio Chang

-B-Bueno, a Bak-san también le gustaba tu cabello- rió torpemente, Lenalee miró fijamente al peliblanco no convencida de las palabras de su compañero, finalmente se encogió de hombros para no cuestionar más del tema

Caminaron por varios segundos entre las calles del pueblo, la china miró de reojo a su compañero sonrojándose por las palabras que le había dicho

-"_¿Sabes? Me gusta más como te ves con el cabello corto"-_

-Um, posiblemente… lo deje corto un tiempo- mencionó rizando juguetonamente una de las puntas a la vez que ya se aproximaban a una de las tantas puertas con el letrero de "Bélgica" en ella

-Que bien- sonrió alegremente mientras continuaba con su andar, se situó frente a la puerta de blanca madera comenzando a girar la perilla abriéndola casi por completo, giró sobre sus talones mirando a la chica mientras detrás de él se apreciaba la iglesia aliada a la Orden con miembros presentes –Ademas… seguro Bakanda no quiere competencia para su largo cabello negro ¿verdad?-

-Che, calla estúpido Moyashi- gruño el pelinegro quien ya se encontraba con Link y el padre de la iglesia

-Es Allen, retardado- chistó bajando del arca para comenzar a pelear enseguida con el samurái, la pelinegra imitó al inglés bajando del arca situándose al lado de ambos chicos

-Kanda, Allen-kun- llamó a ambos captando su atención –Ya es hora de trabajar-

-Sí, Lenalee tiene razón- respondió el británico mirando burlonamente al pelinegro que chasqueaba la lengua –Vamos, Lena- sonrió tendiéndole el brazo a la chica cual caballero

-Vamos- asintió tomando el brazo del chico

-Apúrate, Bakanda-

-¡Maldito Moyashi!- gruñó el pelinegro adelantándose al no poder usar su Mugen para atacarlo, no quería soportar el escándalo que Komui armaría al saber que su Lenalee estaba casi en el medio del ataque –¡Ya verás cuando regresemos!-


End file.
